TearDropKisses
by Charlie Michaelle
Summary: Gen. Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c must Travel to Atlantis, meeting up with Daniel Jackson, with one purpose. Save all life in the universe. Race towards the weapon, but they must beat the Wraith to it. John Sheppard and his team,gear up and race along. AU.


TearDropKisses

By; Charlie Michaelle

Her skin so soft, her hair pale in the moonlight, her lips plum and swollen from rapid passion,

Her eyes closed; at peace.

She is Asleep in his arms. She is an angel. She is perfect.

He Brush his hand crossed her cheek with a callous hand and leans over her and whispered into her ear, "Who are you?" Then the World started to fade.

Jack O'Neill awoke cold and alone. Feeling the other side of the bed, looking to see if she were a dream, or real. It was always the same. A dream. It's been about a month since he started having dreams about this woman. She is everything he has ever wanted in a woman. To awake and find that it was all a lie. All a dream. All a trick; made him feel like crap. Made him not to move out of his bed for about an hour. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, 0900. The knocked continue to grow louder. "I'm coming!" Jack threw on a shirt and boxers, headed to the door. He ripped it open, "What?" he yelled while scratching his head. Then opening his eyes to see who the hell was at his house at this hour. What he saw was a bit of a surprise. Two clean cut men; dressed in their Air Force Blues. "What?" he asked again. They were majors' that he could tell by their stars. One had dark shades on the other did not have shades and had blue eyes.

"General Jonathan Jack O'Neill?" the one with the shades asked.

"Who's asking?" he whined. He didn't feel like inviting these men inside. The one with blue eyes raised an eyebrow. Reminds me of Teal'c. Teal'c is way better and more intense.

"The Air Force is, Sir." the officer snapped.

This time it was Jack's turn to raise his eyebrows. He nodded and step to the side and let them in. knowing what they are going to say can be said outside. They are serious. They took their time and sat down and made themselves at home. Peachy. He followed them into the kitchen. "What can I do for you boys?" he walked over to the counter and started to make coffee. "Coffee?" he asked in you would call a 'nice' manner.

"No, thank you. General, we need your help." he heard one of them say. He was pretty sure it was the one with the blue eyes; he hasn't heard him speak and his voice was younger.

He turned around to face the two men. The man had removed his shades and he has brown eyes that he could tell had seen many things. Too many. "I'm retired. And what could I help you with? For crying out loud! What are your names? You know me, but I know nothing about you two besides that you are in the Air Force and are majors." by this time Jack had his arms waving around.

"My name is Major Paul Davis. I'm with the Pentagon." Davis out his hand. Jack took it.

The next man stood up and removed his cap. "My name is Colonel Cameron Mitchell. I'm With the SGC Program. I know; I only have major stars on; I was just told I was promoted." he also put his hand out for Jack to shake it. Which Jack did?

"Okay; so what the hell do you want with me? I'm retired. I'm a washed up old General. You say you're here for my help; that makes me think of Daniel, Teal'c. Has something happen to them?" he knew he was ranting. But Daniel and Teal'c are what he has close to a family now. Daniel Jackson had become part of the SGC. Part of SG-1. The front line team. Along with Teal'c. The strong Jaffa. Teal'c gave up everything for be able to someday defeat the damn snakes. I was a Colonel at that time. For a good 7 years. Then I was asked to become 'the man'. 4 men per team; SG-1 always had other soldiers on and off on the team. They never had a permanent 4th member. He didn't mind that neither. He had never had thought about one day they would be on different sides. He couldn't watch as Daniel and Teal'c walk through the Gate without him. Daniel went to Atlantis shortly after discovered it. Teal'c is with his family with the free Jaffa. 8 years it took to be at peace in the Milky Way Galaxy. Knowing it was a matter of time before that peace was disturbed. He had a feeling that this was this whole meeting was about; he had a very uneasy feeling about everything now.

"No, nothing has happened to your friends. I can assure you that. Dr. Daniel Jackson is asking for your help in Pegasus Galaxy. We are to bring you to the SGC and you contact him. He won't force you to come to Atlantis." Mitchell said.

"I'm going to end up going. Daniel knows it is important. This means if it is I have no choice. I better pack my bags. Are you also here to take me in?"

"Yes, Sir." Davis stated.

Jack shook his head. "Gimme a Second, will ya?"

24 hours later...

"Jack!" General Landry exclaimed.

"Hank." Jack shook his hand. "So? Atlantis? Great, it was on my hot spot list there, for a while." he knew he was being smart, but Hank loves his humor. I think.

Landry shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Jack, you and I both."

Jack smiled at him remark. "So...Do I jump through the gate and see Daniel again?"

"Now Jack, you know it is never that easy." Landry walked over to Jack from behind his chair. Walked over and made a gesture to Jack to follow him out of his office and into the briefing room. Landry took a seat, Jack followed his suite.

"Well Hank, I was hoping it would be. Nice to know something things don't change. I hope that is a good thinking as well." Jack smirked.

"Well it is nice that retirement hasn't changed your...opinion on this place, but you do still have to go through medical check and make sure you are fit for active duty out there. In case. You know?" Landry explained. Even though he knows that Jack will have a problem with it since he hates needles with all his passion and he does not like to wait. At all.

"Oh, Hank! Really? You know how much I hate needles. You know I'm healthy and I'm ready for anything that comes after me. I sleep with a gun under my pillow and mattress!" Jack stood and pushed his chair away and he walked over the glass and looked down at the Gate. The Stargate that made his life worth living.

"Sorry Jack, its how things run around here. You know that."

"I know, so I can't flash 'I'm a General, no needles. That's an order' look?"

Hank laughed. "Very Funny, Jack." he shook his head.

Jacked walked back over to the table, took his sit next to Landry. "Do you know what, Daniel wants? Any idea?"

Landry looked at Jack for a long time before answering. "Jack, Dr. Jackson believes that he might have found something."

Jack shook his head. "Daniel always finds something. They are normally rocks."

Landry shook his head no, "Jack, you aren't understanding me. Jackson believes he has found a weapon. Not just a weapon, 'The Weapon'. A weapon that no one will understand, one that could kill us all, or one that could kill the Wraith for good."

Jack let Landry's words sink in. That's a big deal. "Daniel, he is certain?"

"Yes."

"Why has no one found this before? This so called weapon! Who made this weapon?" so many questions were exploding from his brain. Part of him wanted to see this weapon and control it. To get rid of the Wraith. But the other part wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want to hear about it or know anything 'bout it.

"Jackson, Believes that it was meant not to be found. No to be used. Not at what the cost was. Jackson also believes it was not the Ancients, Nor the Wraith. He believes it is unknown as to who created this so called 'Weapon'. This makes the pentagon very curious. They want you, and Jackson to lead a team threw and fined this weapon. I, and Jackson, do not believe this is smart call. It's not in our hands though. We can't control it. I am here to order you back to active duty and to take a team through the gate and find this weapon with the help of Dr. Daniel Jackson and the lead team in Atlantis." Jack knows that he can't refuse; it was after all, an order. All Jack could do was nod.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I really wish I did not have to do this. Well don't worry. I already talked to Teal'c; he will meet you at Atlantis. He was glad to serve side by side with you once again. He is a great team member." Jack could tell that he was truly sorry. And understanding.

"He's a Great Friend. Him and Daniel. They saved me more than once. They are my family." Jack stood once more. "I'm going to head to the good Doctor. Thank you for telling what Daniel wants me there for. Thank you for talking to Teal'c. You know where to find me."

Landry saw him leave down the stairs.

4 Hours Later...

After being poked with needles, Jack went and took a warm shower. The warm water made his body relax. His mind was racing. With thoughts of Daniel, of what he found. Thoughts of Teal'c and how he has been since he has been off world with his family. Thoughts of what will happen tomorrow. Of what will bring. And his thoughts were on what his dreams will bring tonight. Of the woman? What was her name? Why does it feel like I know her, but can't remember her...he shook his head and turned off the water, he didn't even notice that the water had ran cold. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror, shock took over. He looks at the mirror, over his right shoulder. There _she_ was. Sharply turning his body around to see if she was really there, she wasn't. He turned back to the mirror and looked again. He closed his eyes and opens them again. He put all his weight on the counter sink. Looking down into the sink and taking deep breaths. He just got all dizzy; he stumbled to his bed, no bother to put any clothes on. Passed out on his bed, the darkness took him.

...He opened his eyes and he knew he was dreaming. He wasn't at home in his bed. Or on the bathroom floor. In fact he was somewhere else. Place he has never been too. He was standing. Near a bed. Only wearing his boxers, the bed was made from wood, and bed and sheets were satin white. He reached over and felt the pillows, soft. Like _her _hair. He looked around the bed, he was outside, and the air was warm, like spring. The smell of waterfalls nearby, green mossy and plants everywhere. This place was beautiful. Wooden base, made every honeymoon come true.

"Beautiful isn't it?" voice spoke out.

Jack turned around and saw _her_, she is beautiful. Her long blonde hair down and moving with the wind, her blue eyes sparkling, pale skin that seemed to glow, her lips pale pink. Her long legs glowing and pale; she had on a white dress. Short, but her. It made everything about her even more beautiful. Her freckles on her shoulders made me smile. "Yes, you are." he couldn't help but tell her, even if she was only a dream.

She looked down and smiled herself. Then looked up back at him. She walked over to him and took his hand. Led him to the bed, she pulled on his hand till he lay next to her in the bed. She looked into his eyes and saw love, she smiled softly. She raised her hand and started to trace his face with her fingers.

Jack, relaxed at her touch, he closed his eyes when she started to trace his face with her fingers. Her hands soft and caring. When she was done he grabbed her hand when she went to pull away. He linked their fingers together, and kissed the back of her hand. He then, opens his eyes. He saw her looking at him in confusion. "What is it?" he wanted to know. Why she looked at him like that.

"You believe this is all a dream? Am I right?" she whispered.

Jack's brow wrinkled in confusion, what kind of dream what he having? "Yes." he looked deep into her blue eyes, waiting for what she had to say.

"Why? You believe this could never happen?" she had a beautiful voice. Even when she was confused.

"I believe this is a dream, because every time I awake, I'm alone. In my own bed. The other side of the bed is cold. I believe this is a dream, because every time I awake, you are gone. You are not with me. Every time I awake my life is under a cloud, with you, right now, it is bright, and full. That is why I believe it is a dream." he took a deep breath and looked at her. "I know this is a dream, because you are the perfect woman for me. I am falling in love with a dream. Something I can never have. Not because I can't, but because I deserve no one." Jack didn't give her time to speak, but kissed her on the lips with all his passion he could. After a few seconds, she kissed him back with even more passion. Sadly, it came to an end when they needed air. They broke apart. He looked at her, "I'm sorry. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I won't see you again," she looked sacred, and confused. She tried to speak but he put his fingers to her lips, "You are a dream, nothing more. I wish you could be. Before I go, my name is Jack O'Neill. Goodbye." he kissed her on the forehead.

She grabbed his face and lightly kissed him and whispered, "Samantha."...

2 Hours Later...

He awoke, breathing faster than normal. He sat up with such force that he became dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opens them. He has to bite down the vomit that rose in his throat. He felt sick. Then he couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom and heaved into the sink. He washed out the sink, then his face. He was sweating; he didn't understand why, though. He looked around his bathroom and it began to spin and darkness took him, but not before he felt a sharp pain run threw his skull.

120 hours later...

When he awoke he was alone, surrounded by gray walls. He groaned. He knew where he was.

"Jack?" a voice called.

Funny, sounded a lot like. "Daniel?" he started to open his eyes, then regretted it. "Ouch."

"Jack? You alright?" Daniel asked. He could tell that he was concerned, why?

He opened his eyes and looked at Daniel. He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, see Jack, when my Friend doesn't show up on time in Atlantis, I think something went wrong." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Went wrong? What the hell are you talking about? Atlantis? What? I'm not due to leave till tomorrow!" he was confused. Very confused. He was wondering why Daniel was here when he is too meet up with him and Teal'c, why come here? Unless... "Daniel? What day is it?"

"Jack, it's been about a week. You hit your head real good. The doctors don't even know what happened to you. They were hoping you could tell them, you remember anything?" Daniel took a seat next to Jack. He was concerned; normally Jack doesn't faint and almost die in his bathroom.

Jack was shocked. "Umm...well...i remember being in my room, shower, and bed...dream...very beautiful dream..." he mumbled off.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Dream?"

Jack's head snapped up then continued. "Then waking up, motion sickness I guess, I up chucked in the sink. Then blank. That's it."

Daniel shook his head, "Jack, you hit your head on the way down. You caught the edge of your bathroom sink; you have been out cold for 5 days. Jack, you almost died. You went into a coma. Scared the hell out of me! Not only me but also Teal'c. I thought he was going to cry at any time." Daniel, knew he was rambling, but come on! This is his best friend! "Don't do it again, please."

"I'll try space monkey." Jack still couldn't believe it. Coma? 5 days? Of nothing, I have been in comas before and it was never just darkness. Part of me wants to dream about _Samantha_, but I think that my mind shut the thought of her out. She isn't real, shame as that was, and she isn't real. He had to get over a dream, that wouldn't come true. I know that she was a dream, but she wasn't acting like one. She asked him to believe that she wasn't a dream, how does that happen? Unless my head is in worst shape then I thought before. Fantastic. He didn't notice Daniel waving his hand in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts, "What?" he snapped. He really didn't mean too, but this is a lot to take in, all at once.

"Sorry, you just scared me when I was talking to you and you were staring into space, then you didn't respond." Daniel stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned and was about to walk away when Jack called out to him, "Hey, I'm sorry. The last things I remember weren't the greatest and I was thinking about them." Daniel froze. He turned around, and looked at Jack for a while, then a small smile was replaced on his lips, "What's her name?" he walked back over to Jack and took the seat again near his bed side. He looked at jack, more like bounced up and down till he told him. He saw jack shake his head, "It doesn't matter anymore," he sulked. "You wouldn't believe me anyways."

Jack saw his brow crease, with concentration. He was studying him. He always does when it comes to this kind of stuff. Jack looked him straight in the eye, "I fell in love with my dream, Daniel. Maybe the stress is what caused me to be in a coma." he looked the other way.

Daniel's head snapped when he heard that he fell in love with his dream, why does that sound do familiar? Something he read, maybe. Jack looked ashamed of admitting this, so he let it slide. "So...cake?"

Jack looked and him and smiled, he missed Daniel a lot. "I'd like that."

After Daniel left to get Jack his slice of cake, Jack couldn't get Samantha out of his mind, she was everywhere. He had to let it go, it's a dream, for crying out loud! That's all. Why is this so hard? To let go and forget? I've done it before, worked well enough. Charlie...I could never forget him. But I could try to forget how it happened. Who caused it, of course I blame myself. It was, after all, my damn gun. My home. My blame, my fault. "Oh god." he muttered, has he wiped a hand over his eyes to cover the tears that bore there.

"Jack?"

Jack snapped his head around, finding Daniel nearby with cake in hand. "That better be for me."

Daniel ducked his head, chuckled lightly. He caught Jack staring into space again, even though Jack tells him he is fine and just has a lot on his mind, still scares the crap out of him. Now, though he knows Jack was thinking. When he muttered something to himself then wiped his tears away. Unsure what caused it, but there could be several things now, since the split between the team. They had always been a team, a powerful family at that! They sometimes felt that no one could stop them, even in the toughest situations. They had made it out alive. Mostly on sheer luck. Looking back, he knew that Jack had a lot of stress on his shoulders. That no one could ever handle. Jack was never good at telling others how he feels either. Thus, why Daniel was a little shocked when Jack open up and told him of his dream, the one he fell in love with. Well, just told him that he fell in love with his dream...Daniel frowned. Why does that REALLY sound familiar? "Jack?" Daniel felt himself ask out loud. Daniel saw Jack whip his head around in question, Daniel, thinking Jack was going to yell at him to standing there watching him, and insist that he was fine. Not today, he was wrong. "Yes, this slice of cake, ONE slice is for you." he stepped forward, and placed the cake on the table near Jack. Daniel wondered if Jack could see his worry. Wondering if it was all over his face. Wonder if he should be worrying. "You know, we still are going to Atlantis, Right?" Daniel winced. Scared that he would lash out.

Jack was listening, and heard what Daniel asked. He could tell that Daniel was a little nervous about asking. "Yes, I know," his mind raced, what was he going to Atlantis for again? He couldn't remember why, weird. "When do we leave?"

"Umm, whenever you're ready. Oh! And Teal'c is still there." he was a little surprised that Jack still wants to continue this trip willingly. Maybe he did hit his head real good.

"Really? Okay, well I will be ready when I get my pants back on. Also, when I'm done with my delicious piece of cake. Yummy." Jack took a mouth full.

"Sure Jack, I'll go and find your pants." Daniel laughed on his way out.

Sheppard stood tall and proud at the Atlantis Stargate. Awaiting the General and Dr. Jackson. He wasn't sure what had happened when General O'Neill hadn't shown up on time, all he knew is that Jackson left, back to Earth because of it. Most personal had no idea what happened. Someone read aloud that it was Earth's IDC. "Lower the Shield." he announced. The shield lowered then faded, nowhere in sight. Dr. Jackson was the first to step through, then General O'Neill. His back to all of us. "Dr. Jackson, General O'Neill." Sheppard snapped a salute to the General.

"Please, Sheppard. I'm not a General anymore," He snapped as turning around, he looked around. The place was amazing. Then he heard a small Gasp. His eyes went to the person that caused the tiny gasp. Dr. Weir.

"General? Are you alright?" Dr. Weir asked lightly. She was confused as the rest of Atlantis when he didn't show up on time, then getting word that Daniel Jackson had returned to Earth to find out what was happening. She wasn't sure what she expected. Now, seeing him with a big purple and blue bruise on his right side of his face, and a bandage to cover what she suspected a deep gash.

"I'm fine. Trust me, it looks worst then it feels. I promise. I took a fell, hit my head and crashed for a week. Best damn sleep in a damn good long time!" he exclaimed. "Well? Where's this Weapon and what not? Let's get this all done, shall we?" he was already having a long enough day; he just wanted the rest gone and done.

Sheppard was a little surprised to see General O'Neill looking like that, it look like he was beaten over and over again. Ouch. Making him wince. "This way, sir." he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. Turning around to lead the way, up the stairs and into the 'briefing room'. The others were already waiting; Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Carson Beckett and Teal'c. The weapon everyone is worrying is huge! All though, also scary since no one till now has ever found it nor heard of it. Some have heard, but gave us great warning to leave it be; well now we are too curious. Ascending up the stairs and into the room, Sheppard was the first one there, might as well warn them. "Hey, guys. Er, General O'Neill is a little banged up...so try not to stare. Okay?" John took his seat; as McKay was about to ask what happen, John could see Teal'c eyebrow lift. Dr. Jackson entered followed by Dr. Weir and General O'Neill. John glanced around the table to make sure no one was staring. Well, McKay was. Great. John rolled his eyes.

"O'Neill" a deep voice called out.

Jack looked up and saw Teal'c and smiled, "Teal'c! Buddy!" Jack walked forward and slapped the man on the back. Teal'c raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Are you well, O'Neill?" Teal'c had felt something had happened when O'Neill did not arrive on time, Daniel Jackson had gone back to Earth after a day went by and there was no new news. Teal'c studied O'Neill's face; it appeared that he was in a mini battle of some sort.

"As I am only going to say this for the billionth time today; I am F.I.N.E. I swear! It looks bad, but I really am alright. I just hit my head; and went into a mini coma. That's all. I am all ready and well to ship out and find this...ahh...doohickey, of Daniel's, Right Daniel?" Jack turned towards Daniel and gave him a stern look.

Daniel caught off guard. "Ahh, Sure." he slurred. Daniel made a gesture to all to have a seat. Jack gave Teal'c a look, and then took his own seat. Everyone knew how important this all was. This weapon was meant not to be found, which made the IOA very curious. So, here we all are. Together to find something that could kill us all; or hopefully the wraith. Still, they knew very little of what this device could do or altar. There is a good reason why no one wanted it to be found. Daniel took his position up front of everyone. "We all know why we are all here, deep inside my reading I found what was describe as 'The Goddess of the hour' which as you all know; or should know, there are no Goddesses in mythology; ours or from Pegasus. Which raised a couple eyebrows...ah, no pun intended for Teal'c," Daniel smiled to himself, "My own curious mind wondered what it meant; so I spent 2 days looking and reading. Then I found it," reaching down and grabbing a book, page marked. Opening it and showing the picture. "This Is a Picture, which shows a weapon of death. It was so feared that no one dared to talk about it. They all feared it. No one spoke of it. The Ancients, must had found it. Then documented it. But not onto their computers, but into knowledge." placing the book down onto the table and passing it to McKay, who then passed it on to the next person, seeing blank faces he explained further. "They didn't want others; us, replicators, or even the wraith to find out. So they wrote it all down in books; But in a long never ending poem. This weapon the Ancients feared. They believe it to be a holder of emptiness. Meaning, even though they feared it; the world needs it. The books really don't tell us much. It does explain that the Weapon changes," he glanced up to see their faces, to see if they knew what this meant. "Meaning...that it had a mind of its own."

"Hold on! Daniel, are you saying this weapon is alive?" Jack asked. Deep down he was freaked out knowing the Ancients wanted nothing to do with it. Maybe we should do the same.

Daniel glanced around, seeing they all wanted to know, "I don't know." seeing their scared faces scared the crap out of Daniel, "Look, all this book tells me is that it changes over time. Telling me that it has a mind of its own. Maybe it is an IT! There is more."

"More? Don't tell us that the Ancients wanted it for the same purposes as the IOA!" Jack exclaimed.

"Actually Jack, you're half right." Daniel pulled off his glasses, now wishing he hadn't found out about this weapon.

"I am?" Jack was shocked about that. The Ancients wanted to use it as a weapon? To kill off the wraith? No way.

"It wasn't the Ancients though. The Ancients were scared of the weapon they had found. Then later, it started a war," Daniel replaced his glasses back on his face and look Jack in the eye. "A war we are now fighting for them."

"Wait, our war with the Wraith?" Asked McKay. "I'm Confused. The war was started by the Wraith arriving and feeding off humans."

Daniel turned his attention to Rodney. "You are somewhat right. We all thought the reason the war with the Wraith was because of their feeding habits. We were wrong. WAY wrong. Turns out when the Ancients came to this Galaxy they found peace. This is why they remained here. They found Ascension. Till they came across the weapon, of the hour. Thus, the name, 'Goddess of the hour'. It has no meaning; which is why they call it that I assume so. Discontinuing this 'weapon' the Ancients was worried about its power and what could happen if used. They locked it away; made sure no one was to find it." Daniel concluded.

"Then what does this have to do with the war with the Wraith, then?" Teyla exchanged. "I mean, you tell Rodney that he was somewhat right about the war, that we all believe was started because of the feeding, if it wasn't, then what caused it?" she shook her head, confused and deep down she knew there was fear. Knowing there was something else that could spread more fear over the galaxy.

Daniel took in a deep and long breath, knowing this information would indeed scare them and cause a new fear. "This is what really happened; A Young Ancient was exploring a new world. Then came across a cave, having heard a noise that did not belong to a human. He followed the noise inside and discovers a long web. The Iratus Bug," Daniel saw Sheppard shutter. "Curiously, he took a step towards it, the Iratus Bug felt the life coming near, sprung from its web and onto the young man, attaching to his neck. Feeding on him." Daniel paused, and then looked up at Sheppard. They locked glances. Sheppard nodded for him to go on, which Daniel did. "Somehow he made his way back to the Gate; dialed Atlantis and stepped through. From then, he was taken to be treated. The Ancients had no way of getting the Iratus Bug off him. 3 days; the man died. In the book he was only 20." Daniel took a seat next to Sheppard. Sighing, he looked at everyone. "This is where you HAVE to listen. Because this is the most important part, hell I didn't report it to the IOA, because I knew what they would do, they would order us to leave. No matter what."

Ronon leaned forward, "This sounds very familiar to me." which is the truth. He didn't know the beginning, but I knew parts. Sounded like a story his father used to tell him before he was killed.

Daniel stared hard at Ronon, "You're sure? From where?"

"When I was a child. My father used to tell me that this war was not our fault. But of Senderia." Ronon explained. He couldn't remember it all. But he remembers that name, because it sounded beautiful.

"That's it!" Daniel jumped up from the table, waving his arms around.

"What is it?" Dr. Weir asked, curiously.

Daniel looked at her, then everyone else, "Ronon is right! It's a name! After the Iratus bug feed on the Ancient, the learned information. By feeding they learn. The other Ancients killed it on spot. They didn't get it all. A part of it was still there, in the man's blood stream."

"Oh my god, the young lad then turned into the wraith we now fight! Yes? Am I correct!" Carson exclaimed. His eyes wide.

Daniel, looked at him, and nodded. "Yes, you are correct. They were born from him. He then feed upon his fellow Ancients, somehow he escape through the gate, onto another planet. With the knowledge of the Ancients. The wraith began to increase in numbers. They built technology similar to the Ancients. They began to have a war. So, McKay was half right. The war started because they feed off other human beings; but the real war began once the ancient, who turned wraith remembered a feared weapon."

"The Wraith tried to obtain the weapon for their own?" Teal'c asked. He tipped his head off to the side and his thoughts were puzzled.

"Yes, Teal'c. The wraith soon knew which cause the full out scale war. The extreme measures were taken. The Ancient's took the weapon and took it to a different location, a place the wraith would never care or even think to look. I believe still to this day they may be looking. Since we came, the y must think we knew and try to keep it hidden from them. It's the only thing I can think of. We all thought they wanted to get to our Stargate were to get to Earth. Which they are, because of a rich feeding ground, but I think they think they thought the Ancient's had hidden the weapon there." Daniel looked around; the room had just gone to complete silence.

"Daniel, please tell me that the weapon is NOT on Earth. Please." Jack complained. Jack was sure hoping that it wasn't.

Daniel shook his head. "No, thankfully. It's not. It's somewhere here in this Galaxy. We just got to find it. I have the last location where they had it hidden before the Wraith found out." Daniel got up from his seat and picked up a white bored marker and wrote the address on the bored. "This Address was in the Database. It is possible that the new address where they moved it to is in the database as well."

McKay stood up, everyone's eyes on him. "Well, I'm in, I'll clear out the addresses we have already visited, and others that have no locks." looking at Weir, she gave him a nod to go ahead. He then left to start his work.

McKay was running through Atlantis looking all over for Dr. Weir and General O'Neill. He just could not find them anywhere! He was running so fast and his thoughts were racing through his mind that he ran right into Sheppard. They landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch, McKay!" He snapped, while pushing himself off the floor.

McKay, quickly got up, "Have you seen Dr. Weir or General O'Neill? Or both?" he asked, fast and demanding.

John was taken by surprised there, "Yeah; they are in the Gym. Both of them, with Jackson. Why?"

"Follow me and you will find out!" he yelled down the hall as he ran away from him.

Sheppard took off after him, yelling; "Wait up!" behind him. Sheppard caught up with him, and asked out of breath while still running, "Have you been working out with Ronon again?" with a smile.

He knew that Rodney wouldn't answer since he looked like he was going to die any second now. They both ran to the Gym, running through Atlantis was hard, with everyone in the halls and all over the place in the halls. Having to run around and down stairs then up stairs was bad enough. Making a sharp turn Sheppard ran into Ronon, dead on. Falling onto his back, the wind knocks out of him. He coughed. "Oww." he closed his eyes. He felt Ronon pick him off the ground.

"Where's the fire?" Ronon asked with some humor.

"Oww, ahh! No time! Must get to Gym." he took off again, which caused Ronon roll his eyes, and chase after him. Ronon cleared the halls pretty good. Yelling, "Out of the way!", "Move it". This made Sheppard's Job much better. Ronon and Sheppard came running into the gym full speed.

Daniel looked away from Jack and Weir's conversation, when hearing Ronon yelling for people in his way to move. He wasn't the only one who had heard this, Jack and Weir heard it as well. All three had their heads turned and waiting for Ronon to come through the door. All three wondering what was going on, then the door kicked wide open as Ronon and John Sheppard came running full speed towards them. They all saw Ronon kick his leg out towards Sheppard, which caused Sheppard to smack down on the ground, loud and hard. Ronon then stopped in front of Daniel, Weir, and Jack.

Ronon laughed, "I won." he put his hands on his knees to get his breath caught up.

Sheppard stood up from the ground, "You cheated, and you didn't even know why I was running here." he pointed a finger at him, while limping towards the group of 4 now. "Where the hell is McKay?" he looked around and could not find him.

Dr. Weir looked at Ronon and John, and then had to ask, "What is going on, and no, he is not here."

She saw that John was about to explain, when they all hear McKay come in, his face all red, and he barely could breathe. "Rodney! Are you alright?" her eyes filled with worry, wondering what Ronon and John were thinking of doing a Race.

McKay stood up and looked at all of them, "I, found the address." he said between breaths. McKay was wondering how Sheppard beat him. Then seeing Ronon trying to breathe as well, he pointed towards Ronon, "What are you doing here?"

Ronon laughed, and then nodded his head towards Sheppard. "I thought we were racing."

McKay wasn't expecting that answer, "Oh, well who won?"

John cut in before Ronon could say anything, "That! Does not matter, now, Where is this weapon?" He then glared at Ronon who still had a big dorky smile on him.

Up in the Gate room, McKay showed them the address. "Turns out, the Ancients never moved the weapon."

Daniel's face filled up with confusion, "The book tells us that they did, what do you mean then?"

McKay beamed at Daniel. "Ah, yes they said they moved the weapon. They didn't. They moved the planet. See, They Tricked the Wraith by moving the planet, the gate address, the one you showed us, is this one," he pointed to one on the screen. The one on top. "This on here," pointing to the one below. "Is now where the planet is. Same address, just a different star position. Well, not the SAME address but similar. It actually puzzled me. Then it hit me, if this is a powerful weapon, I would had built a place to hold it. Why build another when I could just move the planet! This is the planet where the weapon is being held." with that, he smiled and nodded his head.

Sheppard stepped forward, looked at Weir for conformation. She nodded to him, "Alright then. Gear up."

Elizabeth Weir stood her ground. General O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had requested to join them, but she would not allow it. If the weapon was still there, they can handle bring it back. So she tried to explain. General O'Neill would not take no for an answer. Daniel understood. Teal'c had to reason with O'Neill. Which wasn't that bad? Now, she stood in her office waiting for John and his team to return. With no problems, she hoped.

Stepping through the Stargate, taking his first step on the planet, everything was dead and frozen. Taking one good look around John was, well in shock of what he saw. Everything was frozen, as if very still. Looking up, towards the sky he could see the birds were frozen in mid air. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm in the Twilight Zone?" he mumble under his breath. He could hear the other coming through the gate, and stepping onto the concrete. Taking another look, noticing the sky has no color, well, it is more of a shade. Shade of black and gray, mixed with little green. John found it very odd that everything was dead, frozen, but the sky wasn't. It is still in motion. The color changing. Between black, gray, and green. Then a flash of light. The sky, is still in motion, seems there is a storm going about, he was wondering how long it has been going on. Also cautious if it can get worse. John was so wrapped in his thoughts he jumped a bit when Teyla rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

He could hear the concern, and worry expression worn on her face. Looking past her he spotted McKay looking at the sky, and looking at his eyes he saw the questions forming, Ronon appearing to his other side, looking everywhere but the sky, which was a tad bit off since everyone had fixed their eyes on it, with wonder and amazement? Looking back at Teyla, he nodded. She then release he hand and look above her. "Weird, I know. This place gives me the creeps, and McKay, don't touch anything. I mean it! We are looking for one thing, and only the one thing. Nothing else is coming back with us, is that clear?" looking at them all, Ronon shrugged his shoulders, raised his weapon and scanned the area. Teyla tilted her head to the side, repeated Ronan's position. Then, looking at McKay, he was about to speak, then closed his mouth. Muttered something under his breath, he assumed was a 'fine'. Looking past everyone, taking a slow and careful step off the steps leading off the distance. "Move out, slow and don't wonder off." leading off the steps, noticing for the first time that all in sight was dead trees, that looked as if it were still trying to grow but no sunlight to let it sprout. All the trees in the area looked as if someone took a torch to them all. John wonders why it was getting difficult to walk, the grass, ground felt like tar. He managed his way to a beat down path. "Stay on the path, behind me. Guard up." Soon they came across a town of some sort. John came to a halt, releasing one hand off his P90; he brushed his hand across the carving on the wall that leads into town or village. Taking a good look at it, it seemed right down depressing. His finger tips tracing the outline of a woman, being burned alive, on some sort of cross, then the outline turned into a woman laying upon a table as several thousand cuts being inflicted on her naked body, her face full of sorrow, but not pain, as if she felt pity. John had to take his hand away because of the next image, the woman being held down, a man holding stones, as he brought them down, breaking her legs. He felt a sick twist inside his gut. He flinched away, looking up he saw Teyla, watching him closely. He could see the tears building up in her eyes, one single tear escaped and she wiped it away, she then turned away from him. He too, had to look away, "Keep Moving." even though deep down, he did not want to take another step.

"John, This place...feels wrong. Every nerve in my body tells me to run, far, far away. I know, as does yours, John." Teyla had to get out of this place.

"Teyla, I do want to get out of here, we all can get out of here by finding this weapon. Now, shall we?" he knew he was being rude, but he couldn't understand why. Maybe this place was just bringing out the bitterness in his voice. "Ah hell, we are going to pick up the pace people." John then marched off, and then turned into a light jog. He could hear the others jogging to keep up, he kept his eyes forward, kept his P90 up. His eyes focus on the slights forward, then stopping, hard and sharp. Rising his hand in a stopping motion, he could hear their deep breaths, and McKay's wheezing. He looked down, and turned towards the group, still looking down.

Ronon was the first to speak, "What is it?"

John still looking down, "The ground, it's now marble." not just any marble. White, pure white. Now there was an echo. "Are we inside a building? Or is it me that is just now an echo?" he spun around the room, then looking past everyone he could see a bright light heading towards them, shit. "RUN!" he booked it, but in the end, he felt the warmth, then whiteness blurred his vision. He stopped, and stood still, blinking. "Ouch," he rubbed his eyes, reputably. "You guys alright?"

"I can't see, everything is just, white, I'm Blind!" McKay complained.

"Oh shut up, Rodney. You're not blind, because well, I'm getting my vision back, and damn, that was bright...all your vision will come back, you'll know when you see tiny black dots." John took a look to the new room they now are in. the entire room was made of glass. He and his team were standing in a hall, a great one.

"I can see." Ronon called out.

"As can I." Teyla told, as she looked around.

"Really? Because I can't. Still! Oh, wait. Never mind." McKay bickered about.

John just rolled his eyes, "Nice to know everyone is okay, now, shall we find out where this leads us?" titling his head towards the hall, he continued his way down the hall, "I wonder what that light was, well, it did take us here, maybe the weapon wants to be found? Dr. Jackson did say that this 'weapon' might be alive, as in living...so maybe; it does want to be found. Does that at all send a very BAD message to anyone else but me?"

"Definably." Ronon concluded.

"All of this room, hall; is made up of glass, but those doors, are white. Like the marble we saw earlier." McKay pointed out.

"Great observation, Rodney." Sometimes McKay gets on his nerves.

"Well I do try." McKay grinned.

Taking a step forward he leaned in, and noticed the smell, it was wood, freshly painted too. That was odd, lowering his P90, both hands on the door, looking over his shoulder for encouragement from his team. "There better be a damn weapon behind these doors. Prepare yourself." turning his head, shutting his eyes tight he pushed the door open.

Cold breeze blew past them all; sand collapse over John Sheppard's head. He mumbled something under his breath, and shook his head. Everyone closed in carefully; weapons ready at any moment. The room was dimed. Sand soon became the floor instead of the smooth marble a moment ago. The team moved swiftly into the room; bring the room to life. Lights lit up and the room was engulfed with light. The room is the awkward shape of a square, four corners in the room were glowing in light; different colors. Blue, green, red, white. The middle glowed of light brown. Sand cover everything, seems no one has been here is a very long time. More engravings covered the walls, similar to the ones Sheppard saw, but these told of the how. John Sheppard moved around the lights, looking up; for a power source. He found none. "So, McKay; want tell me what this is?" pointing his flashlights towards the man in question. McKay looks up at him in surprise.

"There is no power source; I am picking nothing up. Nothing at all. As for this room, it could be just a light show; I am unsure. Then again it could be this so called famous weapon we have been looking for, but this room is so small for this so called weapon, unless…" shaking his head, thinking of numerous simulations. McKay barely heard Sheppard ask 'unless what'. Glancing around the room taking in all the colors, the shape, anything that could be hidden. "Meaning that this room could actually be bigger then we think, start looking for anything that open or shift into...a bigger space. Hidden door if you will." McKay moved to the center of the room, where the brownish light beamed down. He stood in the middle of it. Looking up, squinting his eyes, to see above. Then there was a hum.

John Sheppard stopped what he was doing. As did the rest of his team; looked at where McKay was standing. They all could hear the humming noise. Noticing the colors started to pulse, slow tempo, then speeding up. "McKay!" no even knowing he screamed out for Rodney.

McKay heard Sheppard call out to him, but it sounds disordered. As if in slow motion. He turned his head to look at Sheppard; his eyes wide. Hearing the humming, turning and looking at the lights; pulsing. 'That can't be good.' Rodney thought; the humming stopped with a wild hissing sound.

Teyla was up against a far wall, watching the lights pulsate. Hearing the humming, sounding like a buzzing; then it all froze, the lights stopped in a bright flash. Upon hearing a loud hiss, having to put her hands over her ears. Soon as the hissing stopped; Teyla found herself falling backwards, landing on her back, with a loud painful thud.

McKay felt everything just drop, he included. He felt the weight crush him to the sandy floor. He let out a pressured breath. Just as the pressure pushed; as it dissipated. Blinking, then sitting up; hearing Sheppard's call.

Sheppard, barely registered the fact that McKay hit the ground hard and fast, "McKay, You alright?" walking up to him. He was sitting up, that's a good thing, checking him over to make sure nothing else happened.

"Where is Teyla?" ; McKay noticed she was nowhere in sight. He could see Sheppard and Ronon, but not Teyla, where is she?

Teyla heard McKay ask about her whereabouts. She took a moment to regain her posture. Standing up slowly, dusting off her pants, "I am Here," they all turned towards her, seeing as John was about to ask, she cut in. "As soon as the humming stopped, followed by the hissing, the wall behind me dissipated. I fell and here I landed. I do believe that Rodney was correct about there more to the eye. It seems to be a hallway; maybe leading towards the weapon, if not this is the weapon." Nodding towards the room. "Should we intestate?" Getting a nod yes; she took the first lead out into the hallway, followed by Ronon, McKay then Sheppard taking the back.

"Whoa. Huh?" Sheppard heard McKay mutter aloud.

"What Rodney?" basically in a tone, of being annoyed. Coving from the back, sweeping along the dark hallway. The rooms were full of light but not the hallways, of course. Keeping ears and eyes sharp.

"Well, I am picking up a life sign. In a large room at the end of this hallway." Telling them as he clicked away on the life signs detector.

"Proceed with caution. And keep your eyes open for anything, I mean anything!" Sheppard could hear them moving out; as he still cover for the back, the sand again soon faded into a concrete floor. Hearing his and that of his teams' footsteps echo. 'Echo?' must be a big room. Still sweeping the hallway with his flashlight, sometimes looking up. Then running into McKay's backside. He shifted to keep himself from falling by turning and catching McKay by the arm, once he regained his balance, preparing himself to yell at McKay for stopping, but upon seeing his face; turning and seeing what everyone was starring at. He felt his mouth ajar. The room itself could be a whole new planet. Seeing the sky; blue above us. Hearing chirping from birds, but none is insight. Looking at the walls, green vines growing along it, hearing and seeing a small waterfall, the mist ascending off the water; hot water? Noticing that there was a table in the middle of the room, and the one single tree behind it. The tree seemed half alive and half dead. The trees roots had grown quite big and large; the roots cover the floor where concrete must had once been. "Did we fall into a rabbit hole?" Ronon asked aloud. Causing the whole team to turn around and raise an eyebrow. Sheppard and McKay glanced at each other, then looking back at Ronon. "What?"

Sheppard and McKay looked at each other again, then quickly at the same time said, "Nothing." Looking away from Ronon. Who knew that Ronon watched Alice in Wonderland?

Teyla was the first to speak about the room, "This place, and full of life. But there is no sun, so how can this life be even possible?" taking a few more steps into the room. Then freezing at the sight of the table; center of the room. "Colonel Sheppard," she turned to look at her team, hearing them ask what was wrong she made a motion with her head for them to move forward and see what made her stop dead in her tracks. "What should we do?" glancing at her team, seeing their reactions. "Is this the weapon?"

On the table, in the center of the room wrapped in vines, leaves, and roots from the nearby tree, was a human. Under him or her was dirt, plants growing around it. Leaving everyone in awe. "This is the life sign I was picking up." McKay whispered.

Ronon tried to put his fingers to it's' neck and find a pulse, but he couldn't get through the roots covering it. "Its' alive? Looks like it's been here for a life time. You sure McKay?"

"I am certain, the life sign is coming from…that." He pointed at the prone human.

"I have never witness anything such as this. Could this actually be the weapon? Doctor Jackson did mention that this Weapon could be alive. It may be possible that this, person could be the weapon." Teyla's mind raced. So many questions.

"Teyla, this weapon is thousands of years old. I know I may sound out there, but do you honestly think that one human being could live that long?" Sheppard knew that he had to question everything in mind. "If they could, would they remember? How do we even remove it? If we can, remove him…her...whatever!"

"Got a saw?" Ronon's voice ranged out. Sheppard gave him a look. "Just a thought." He shrugged.

Teyla had noticed something was off. "Quite." Her hand reaching out to quite them. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." The colonel raised his weapon.

Teyla nodded her head, "That's my point." She looked all over the room; the waterfall just went mute, as did the chirping. Everything went mute. Everyone's ears jerked to the right as they all heard creaking, snapping noises. Coming from the tree? She looked at the massive tree then, its roots pulling back from the table, walls, and ground. Glancing down at the human, the roots removing itself from the body, showing that it was a she. Showing that she wore a white simple dress, her face pale, lips deathly blue, hair blonde, almost white. She was bare foot, not a speck of dirt on her. Her skin looked as if marble. Other words she looked perfect. "John." she could not take her eyes off the woman that lay deathly still.

Teyla's voice drew his attention back to her, seeing, he looking down at the table, seeing a woman lay still. She looked as if she were dead. He searched for a pulse and shocking he found one. Weak but there was still one there. "Ronon can you carry her? McKay, Lead us out of here. We are so going home. Teyla, take up cover in the back. Move out."


End file.
